theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Return To Cormellia
Return to Cormellia is the 8th episode of the 2nd season of Ivar-Jedi's Rise of The Redemption and the 18th episode overall. It is the second episode release in the new 'written format' and serves as the first part of the season's final arc. It is preceded by Radiation Proclamation and followed by The Broken Time and The Wedding of Ravi-Idej. Plot The Redemption crew returns to Cormellia to celebrate a special occasion. This causes Ravi and Evangeline's relationship to be tested however. Meanwhile dark forces gather in the Cormellian woods... Episode 18. Return To Cormellia Ravi sat quietly in his room aboard the Redemption when he received a holographic call from Evangeline. They have been talking to each other almost everyday now and have chosen not to hide their feelings for each other anymore. Time had passed faster then expected, they had already been talking for over an hour. Although most of the talking was Ravi, Evangeline was surprisingly quit. "I miss our conversations sometimes." Evangeline said softly. "Just one more mission and i can come over to Cormellia." Ravi smiled. "Doesn't it feel wrong though. You're a Jedi, remember." "Since when did that really stop us?" Ravi could hear in her voice something is off. Evangeline took a deep breath. "Ravi. Something has come up." Ravi turned around to face her holographic display. They haven't seen each other since the retake of Cormellia from Zoldius. They've both been longing to each other again. "I-i.. i'm getting married." The words hit Ravi hard. As if a light saber had stricken him. His whole body became uncomfortably warm and he felt like he was sinking in the floor of his own ship. "I've been trying to tell you for a while now..." Evangeline's voice became hoarse, trying to contain her tears. "... it's for the people. The people have been divided ever since Zoldius took the throne. I have to unite them again." "And marriage will do that." It felt as if his tears were in this throat when he spoke and Ravi coughed. "I am to marry a man from the wealthiest family on the other side of the planet. The people decided this action... not me. But i couldn't let this chance to help my people slip through my fingers!" "I understand Evangeline, i understand your duty... but..." "I don't love him Ravi. He's good and kind. A friend. He is doing it for the same reason as i am. But i don't love him" "When is it held?" Ravi picked up the cup and saw he has dented it. "A few days from now. I'll send a formal invitation soon..." The rest of the night became silent yet Evangeline's holographic display stayed with the heartbroken Jedi. Ravi slowly woke up and noticed he must've fallen asleep. Evangeline's hologram was gone. He looked at himself in the mirror and washed his face. He Put on his Jedi robes and turned away from his own hurtful image. The door opened. Time felt like it had stopped as he walked through the hallways of the Redemption. He stood alone in the lift towards the bridge. The lights annoyed him. He felt the rage within him. The sadness. Ravi punched the wall and hurt his hand. A dent left in the otherwise smooth surface. "I shouldn't have done that" Was the first thing that crossed his mind when he rubbed his knuckles. The lift door opened and his robes moved in the small gust air that passed him as he walked onto the bridge. He sat himself down in the Captain's Chair and took command of the Redemption once again. A few days later... The Redemption warped out of hyperspace and arrived in the system where Cormellia is located. It became evident they aren’t the only ones present. The planet is surrounded by ships moving towards it. "We've arrived at Cormellia" Cyborg announced. "Seems like we aren't the last guests to arrive." Darren said as he and Avery looked out of the window at all the other ships. "It's a quite the occasion of course." Haracus said proudly. "The people of Cormellia are about to witness their true leader bring them all together." In the back of the bridge Ravi sat in his captain's chair deep in thoughts. Skelly came to stand next to him. "You holding up?" He wondered. "I don't know what you are talking about." Ravi rubbed the chair and looked at his feet. "Yeah sure you do." Skelly nodded in disbelief. "I'm a Jedi Skelly. Why do i feel angry?" "Because you're also human?" Ravi and Skelly looked at each other and he faintly smiled. The Redemption entered the planet's atmosphere and landed among dozens of other ships behind the Cormellian Palace. "I can't wait to go outside. See my planet again!" Haracus put on his green leather coat. "You haven't been gone that long." Natalie smiled while happily hopping along, holding his arm. "I get homesick." Haracus joked. "Master!" Avery pulled Ravi out of his thoughts. "Time to go outside sleepyhead." "Oh yeah, ofcourse. I'll be right there Avery." Ravi stood up from his chair and noticed he was the only one with Skelly now. "Still haven't told her yet?" Skelly looked at Ravi. "What kind of Jedi breaks his vows and kisses a princess?" Ravi loathed himself a bit saying those words. "How can i teach her to be a proper Jedi, if i can't even teach myself?" "Let's go outside." Outside they were met with the open air of Cormellia. Clear blue skies and a strong yet gentle wind blowing small dust clouds among the sandy surface. Visitors from other worlds were busy unloading their ships, all eager to see the wedding. "Look we have been recognized." Nalyal yelled at Talia while surrounded by people admiring him and the Redemption. "The Redemption has been in the news quite a lot. Also, you can't really miss a ship this size now can you?" "Easy, easy. I can hand out autographs. How does 5 credits each sound like-" Nalyal couldn't finish his sentence or Talia dragged him away angry. Ravi stepped outside and held his hand in front of his face as the sun hurt his eyes. He saw the towering structures of the Cormellia Palace and somehow knew she was there somewhere, watching the Redemption from a balcony. "I believe this is the first time you've arrived here peacefully." Haracus chuckled and patted Ravi on the back. "Yeah. Might just be." "Listen. Evangeline did all this for her people. The Cormellians are an old fashioned people. Not always the brightest, but they do what is in the best benefits for the other." Ravi looked at Haracus intently. "What i am trying to tell you, is that Evangeline couldn't have taken this choice lightly. It is so unlike her. Yet, at the same time, it is exactly like her." Haracus smiled and a gave Ravi a pat on the shoulder. "Captain." "What was that all about?" Avery wondered as she looked at Haracus walking towards the group. "Nothing Avery. Just Haracus sharing his wisdom." Avery looked confused and just shrugged. The two Jedi joined the group and they began approaching the Palace. Somewhere, unknown to the crew, three hooded figures ventured into the lush forests of the planet. "Gul'nar's cottage is not far from here my Lord." Ragnarok told Zoldius. "He'll probably wonder what took us so long to come back here." Ayase thought out loud. Zoldius lowered his and took a deep breath. "When we took over the throne of this planet i didn't expect to ever return to that wizard. Good thing we had the people dig up so many crystals. You brought them along didn't you Ragnarok?" Ragnarok gestured towards a small floating platform behind them. "I brought all of them." The carrier was filled with a large, stacked up boxes. "I see the cottage." Ayase said and drew their attention. As they approached the cottage Gul'nar opened the door and stepped outside. "I wondered when i would see you again, Zoldius and friends." The old wizard limbed towards them with his cane in hand. "And i never thought i would need your help again." Zoldius steps forward and shook the mans hand. "I heard you lost the throne. I presume you want to use the Stone of Time now?" "That is indeed the new plan" Zoldius nodded and gestured towards the carrier. "Are those enough crystals to sustain the power of such an ancient artifact?" "It should be. Now, where is the Stone of Guidance." Gul'nar held out his hand. "Let's set everything up first shall we?" Zoldius was reluctant to give the stone to the wizard who clenched his teeth. "Fine." Ragnarok emptied all the crates filled with crystals and Ayase helped Gul'nar drag his cauldron outside. The old wizard began mixing strange ingredients Zoldius had never seen before and not long after a thick smog rose from the cauldron. "The concoction is ready. All we need now is the Stone of Guidance." Zoldius nodded and revealed the stone. He walked towards the cauldron with it. "Drop it in there." Gul'nar ordered. While reluctant at first, Zoldius did as he was told and dropped the stone into the liquid. The concoction started boiling heavily and the thick smog became even thicker. Suddenly it was as if night had fallen over the cottage and its surroundings, yet in the distance a glimmer of sunlight was still present. "The potion awakes the stone's true power. Like i said, The Stone of Guidance is only a fragment of the Stone of Time. All it truly needs is to become whole again so its powers can be filtered." Gulnar knocked over the cauldron. Zoldius jumped back in fear of his feet burning up but was stunned when nothing that resembled boiling water came out. All that lay there on the ground was a heavily vibrating purple rock in the same shape of the Stone of Guidance. "The Stone of Time is being born. Quickly put it on the pile of crystals!" Gul'nar's voice was filled with haste. Ayase quickly grabbed the rock and threw it on the pile. Not soon after a bright purple stream of light erupted and blinded the bystanders. It vanished as soon as it came, and all that remained was a purple stone, twice the size of the Stone of Guidance. "It has absored the crystals to complete itself. The power is contained." Gul'nar began limping towards the stone of the ground. Zoldius watched him closely. "The Stone of Time is born. It is complete. Finally, after all this time." As Gul'nar attempted to grab the stone it flew away from its position right into Zoldius's hand. "Finder's keeper." "Zoldius what are you doing?" "The Stone is mine old wizard. You've used it once. Such power shouldn't fall in the same hands again." "I've helped you create it. We made a deal." Gul'nar became angry now as Zoldius handed the Stone over to Ayase for safekeeping. "I've heard there was a great wedding to be held today. We shall unleash the Stone there" Zoldius nodded at Ayase and Ragnarok who walked off. "Have you gone mad!" "No i have not. I have just seen through your desires." Zoldius ignited his light saber. "You wanted to recreate the stone for your own purposes. Not mine. And here i thought we bonded when i told you about my dreams." "You've had your dream when you took the throne of this planet! Now give that Stone to me!" Gul'nar threw his cane on the ground. A limegreen symbol appeared on his hand and seemed to charge itself up. Before the old Wizard knew it, Zoldius stood infront of him. As his body started shaking Gul'nar saw a light saber sticking into his stomach. "B-b-but i was go-nna live f-forever..." "No one stands in the way of my just rule." Zoldius pulled the saber out of the wizard and his body fell to the ground. Gul'nar was now dead. "Haracus!" A young woman with short brown hair ran towards the man with open arms. "Daisy! You're back!" Haracus and the young woman laughed and hugged eachother. As they stopped Daisy looked at him. "I could say the same about you. You left my sister alone you bloody idiot." She punched his shoulder lightly. "She is stronger than you think. How long have you been back?" Cameron cleared his throat, obviously annoyed that Haracus completely forget to enlighten the entire crew. "Ah yes of course. Everyone here has met Evangeline Muran. I give you Daisy Muran. Her younger sister." Daisy happily introduced herself to everyone in person and was particulary interested in Cyborg and Skelly. "Such strange yet interesting companions you travel with Haracus." "They are good friends to say the least." She eventually arrived at Ravi and stared at him for a while. "Uhm... something between my teeth?" Ravi got uncomfortable. "Ravi-Idej i presume." "I assume Evangeline told you about me." He shook her hand. "She did. Everything." Her expression became more caring now. She let go of him hand and walked back to Haracus. "She has told me about everyone of you by the way. And the Redemption of course. How you guys made a mess of this place when you got here and of course the Zoldius drama. Ugh, how i wish i was here when that happened." "Trust me, you wouldn't have liked it." Daniel warned her. "I could've kicked his ass! But no i just had to be travelling again." "Is that why you're back?" Haracus asked her. "After Evangeline told me about an evil man taking her throne and using our people. I knew i had left home long enough. Too long if you ask me." She looked at the Redemption crew. "Enough about that now. I'm sure you guys wanna forget that awful man. Haracus will bring you to your quarters. If he still remembers where they are." "I haven't been gone that long!" As the group followed Haracus Daisy managed to get the attention of Ravi. "She is waiting for you. In the courtyard. The gardens." Ravi didn't say a word. He just nodded at her and walked away. "I'm sorry it had to go this way." Daisy said as the Jedi passed her. Ravi arrived in the gardens. He remembered this place from his last visit when Evangeline showed him the tree her parents grew and what it meant. However that tree is gone now, all because of the Zoldius incident. However the soil where it once stood had become green again and a small stump had become visible. A new tree was growing. The tree he found her. "You're here." Ravi's heart dropped as he heard her voice so close again and turned to face her. She slowly walked up to him and put her hand on his face and trailed his cheek. They didn't say anything for awhile and pulled eachother in for a big hug. After a while they began to walk through the gardens. "The tree is growing nicely i see." "It represents a new beginning for planet. Under my rule instead of my parents." Evangeline smiled. "You are going to do great." Ravi smiled back at her. "My people think so too. They have realized their mistake into trusting that Zoldius scum. It have cost several lives but we've become much closer then before." "Yet not close enough." "The Cormellian people are old fashioned. They have customs that kept the balance in check." "Like a marriage." Ravi's voice became somber. "Like a marriage..." Evangeline repeated what he said with the same somber tone. "I can't undo it. I love my people and i would do anything for them." Ravi took her hand. "It's okay to sometimes think about yourself too" "Not in my position i'm afraid." She slid her hand out of his gracefully. "I just... wanted to see you one last time before i take this step." "And it makes me glad." Ravi walked up to her and they shared a small kiss. After a moment of silence Evangeline tapped his shoulder. "You sneaky Jedi." "I didn't act like one just now." "Well." Evangeline smiled and put her hand on his chest. "Maybe after today you will." A few hours later Ravi was in his appointed room. He stood in front of the mirror and watched himself. Washing his hands under the cold water. His lightsaber next to him on the a folded towel. His expression subtly changing from semi-happy to semi-angry. Putting on his fancy clothes for the wedding, throwing his Jedi robes on the ground. Anger boiling. Tossing the light saber on the bed. Walking on the balcony. He watches the city. But not with the same wonder as before. Anger becomes sadness. He holds back the tears as he watches the guests pour in through the front gates. He turns his back to them, picks up his light saber, adjusts it to his belt and walks out of the room. Time felt like it had stopped as he walked through the hallways of the Palace. Soon he joined his crew who were all happy, some ready to party. Ravi watched them. Stared ahead at nothing. His hand built itself into a fist. Together he and his crew stood infront of the large Cormellian altar where the wedding would be held. Hundreds of people had gathered into the great hall. "The Cormellian Altar dates back before Cormellia was even a real idea." Haracus stood next to Ravi and pulled him out of his thoughts. "It was already here when the first Cormellians settled here. It hasn't been altered since and eventually its historical significance to our people made it into a wedding altar." "More Cormellian History 101 i hear." Natalie put her chin on Haracus's shoulder and dragged him away. "Don't start boring our captain with it now. You've already bored Skelly half to death and he is a walking corpse." Ravi looked at them. Natalie and Haracus had recently started to look like a couple. They've almost become inseparable lately and it seems they don't care what others think too. If only he could have that too. Ravi then felt something. Something strange, something powerful... something dark. A disturbance in the Forc- The wedding bells rang and Ravi jumped a little bit from the sudden sound. Everyone sat down, facing the Altar and not long after Evangeline approached in her wedding dress made out of silver silk only found on Cormellia, with the Cormellian logo weaved into it. Ravi was taken aback and gazed at her long enough for her to notice and give him a judgmental glance. Ravi smiled and felt genuinely happy for just a moment. Then he noticed the tall man at the Altar. Avhang Riisis, the man that is about to get married today. The man smiled at his bride. Although it was not a smile of love. Ravi could tell they knew each other well, but they weren't in love, at all. "For the people" Ravi caught Avhang mouthing towards Evangeline who now stood in front of him. Thoughts were racing throughout his head. Ravi didn't know what to think now that the dreadful moment was finally here. Avhang and Evangeline were now holding hands and it angered him greatly, but it also happy because it wasn't out of love. It's for the people. The Jedi are selfless, not selfish. His thought were a spaceship caught on fire about to crash. Then he was rudely awakened like everyone else as a wall exploded and the hall was filled with dust. Ravi jumped from his seat and pulled out his lightsaber. As the dust cleared it was clear who did this. There he stood with his posse. Zolduis, with an ignited saber as well, and his servants Ayase and Ragnarok. "Am i still on time? I lost my invitation." The crowd gasped and the Cormellian gaurds joined Ravi in a defensive stance. "Zoldius!" Evangeline yelled with anger. At the same time Daisy pulled out a blaster and stood in front of her older sister. "So this is the asshole who enslaved our people." "You weren't here last time. Another Muran to dethrone?" Zoldius began spouting insults now. "What are you doing here. I thought we taught to leave this planet alone." Ravi hissed at his rival. "Ah master Idej, why am i not even surprised you are everywhere i go. It seems we are fated to keep meeting during world changing events." "What are you talking about this time!?" Ravi took a step closer and eyed Daniel sneaking behind Ayase's back. "That's exactly it Master Jedi. Time!" Zoldius laughed. Cormellia seems to be a breeding ground for my rule." "Your rule!" Daisy shouted and caught Zoldius's attention. "You'll never rule over this planet again. Your first rule was pathetic. You will rule nothing any longer." "And let me guess. You're going to tell me it was a mistake coming here?" "It is!" Daniel made his presence known and tried to grab Ayase. What he did not count on was Zoldius's quick reflexes. Force Push was used by the villain and Daniel felt his body thrown across the hall. He landed on Cameron who attempted to catch him. "I'm not here for the throne again." Zoldius said with dark intend as he watched the guards and Ravi slowly approach him from over his shoulder. Ayase and Ragnarok ignited their sabers as well. The crowd panicked and Avery used the force to push open all the doors. "The exits are clear! Run or you'll die!" The common folk began leaving the room while Ayase and Ragnarok began decimating the guards. Ravi locked sabers with Zoldius. "Wow, you've become fiercer since i last met you. I feel much conflict." Ravi didn't say anything and starting wildly slashing about. Zoldius deflected or avoided every attack. "This is not your battle technique at all Master Idej. How odd." Zoldius ducked down and managed to kick Ravi in the stomach. Ravi fell on the Altar stairs and Evangeline helped him back. She drew a blaster she got from Daisy and started shooting the Marshall. He hit the blasterfire away like flies. "All your efforts to stop me are commendable. Yet the will of the force has taken us here. To the birth of my rule. A new age. A true age." Ravi gained his footing and ignited his saber, point it at Zoldius. "Why must you always talk like that." "Ambition, my dear Jedi." Ravi let out a battle cry but Zoldius pushed him and Evangeline against the Altar's structure. "This way." Commander Fierce let Avhang through the escape exit and saw the guards fall to Ragnarok. "That's what you get when you don't fight like Clones from Kamino." Fierce readied his blaster and aimed at Ragnarok, waiting for an opening. "Guards of Cormellia." he shouted and got their attention. "Surround him." They did as the clone commander told them and Fierce filled the last gap. "And this is supposed to impress me?" Ragnarok chuckled. "Surrender or die." Fierce readied his blaster. "No. You fall!" Ragnarok let out a battle cry and used Force Push all around him to throw the guards and Fierce in all manners of directions. He then felt a burning pain his hand and dropped his saber. A blaster wound burned his flesh. An angry Ragnarok looked at the Clone Commander. Fierce climbed to his feet and shrugged. "You force wielders rely on pushing people around too much. I've learned to aim with it." Ragnarok screamed in anger and shot forward, grabbing Fierce by the throat. "Die clone!" At the Altar Zoldius revealed the Stone of Time and placed it on the ground. "This isn't an altar you know. It was used as a portal by a wizard from ancient times." Zoldius looked Ravi straight in the eyes. "A wizard?" Darren had heard Zoldius. "No my will shall be made real." Zoldius let go of the stone wich started glowing an eerie purple light. "It's beginning." Zoldius cut open the palm of his hand and let blood drop on the stone. Not soon after Zoldius's eyes gained the same purple glow as the stone. "What is happening?" Evangeline and Ravi helped eachother up. "I don't know but i am going to stop it." Ravi readied his saber and jumped at Zoldius. A purple beam from the stone itself knocked him out of the air onto Evangeline. "You can't stop this from the happening Jedi. The Stone and i won't let you." In the distance Skelly and the Redemption crew noticed the light and began rushing towards it. "Now..." Zoldius said, now with the purple light also emitting from his mouth. "Shall we create time?" The light became unbearable and grew larger and larger. Evangeline grabbed Ravi's hand and nodded at him. He understood and he used the force to pull them both towards the stone. They touched it and both gained the same glow as Zoldius. all three now screaming in pain. A force field erupted around the stone and the three and they were pulled to a tunnel of stars and what seemed to be the whole galaxy. However it became to much and Ravi and Evangeline couldn't hold on much longer. They let go and hugged each other tight as they fell through space, nebula's and stars until all went black and they both hit the harsh surface of a planet. "Ravi! ... Ravi!" He heard Evangeline's faint voice in the distance. It got closer and closer and he opened his eyes and met hers. They were full of concern. Ravi quickly shot up and panted heavily. "Are you okay?" "Yeah... a bit bruised... you?" He looked at her dusty face. "Same." They helped each other up and looked around them. They were greeted by a grey landscape with an orange, reddish sky and black clouds. "We're not Cormellia anymore..." "But how?" Evangeline shook her head. "How!?" "It must've something to do with that stone Zoldius used." They sounds of engine revving in the distance become more clear to both them. They turned around and saw a growing dust cloud in the distance. "Something's coming." "Your crew?" Evangeline took his hand. "I don't know. I can't tell. The Force is confused." However silence didn't last long as several speeder bikes came into view and stopped in front of the duo. Ravi stretched out his arm infront of Evangeline. The men on the bikes were clad in a black and silver Armour while wearing goggles against the sand. One of them took them off and looked at them strangely. "What are two people like you doing all the way out here? Where it is dangerous." His voice sounded familiar. "Cameron?" Ravi was even more confused now. "You know my name. How?" Cameron unmasked himself but he looked different. Scars covered his face and he had a horrible looking neck beard. "We're friends. Cameron can you tell me where we are." Ravi became nervous now. "Look at his belt." Said Daniel as he unmasked himself and stood next to Cameron. Just like Cameron, he also had scars on his face and a beard, but larger. Cameron eyed Ravi up and down and stopped at his lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt. "Jedi." Cameron's yellow teeth were revealed by a wicked smile. His eyes then darted to Evangeline who held Ravi's hand. "Or maybe not?" "Cut the bullshit guys. You know who i am." An anxious Ravi slowly moved his hand towards his saber. "Besides the Overlord, only Jedi carry such a weapon around. That is enough for us to call him." Cameron said as Daniel pulled out a comm link. "Him?" "The Jedi Hunter." Daniel put the comm link back into his pocked after using it and grabbed his large blaster from his shoulder. "He's on his way now." "Jedi Hunter?" Evangeline whispered in confusion. "I fear we don't have the luxury to find out." Ravi ignited his saber as Daniel shot him. "No whispering. Either you come with us now and deliver yourself to the Jedi Hunter or we kill her." Daniel moved his aim towards Evangeline. "Oh i don't think so." Ravi kicked into high gear and used the force to push himself towards Daniel and kick the blaster out of his hands. Cameron and the other bikers started shooting them but Ravi managed to deflect the blaster fire. He pulled Evangeline in closer with the force and they both jumped onto Daniel's speeder bike. Within moments they sped off into the grey desert. "Follow them!" Cameron shouted and put on his signature helmet. "Kill that Jedi." Ravi pushed the speeder to its maximum speed but he and Evangeline could still feel the blaster fire fly around their ears. "We've gotta lose them somehow!" Evangeline shouted over the noise of the engine. "I'm more concerned about this Jedi Hunter!" "Look out!" Evangeline shouted and grabbed the breaks. A large whip of fire was about to hit them. Ravi and Evangeline managed to steer the speeder to the side but the backside was hit and the engine's became fried. "Hold on to me!" Ravi yelled and felt her arms around him tighten. He used the force to jump off the crashing speeder bike and land safely on the ground. Evangeline began coughing because of the dust that filled the air. "W-What the hell was that?" "The Jedi hunter?" Evangeline couldn't see Ravi's face but heard in his voice that he was shaken up by something. "What is it?" She took his hand and looked at his horrid expression. He said nothing and she followed his gaze. In front of them stood the Fire Skeleton. All armored up, with the same black and silver colors. Flames crackling in his hand as if he had just used one of his abilities. "I thought all Jedi were gone by now." Skelly said with a devious sounding voice. "Skelly?" Evangeline took a step forward but the Skeleton created another whip of fire and slammed it down at her feet to scare her. "Stay right there Missy. I have several questions for each of you." Evangeline became mad but took a step back. Behind her she could hear Daniel and Cameron arrive and point their blasters towards their heads. "What is a Jedi doing out in these parts?" The Skeleton looked Ravi straight in the eyes. Never before had he looked so threatening. "Skelly... it's me... " "Name's Duban. I have no idea who 'me' is. But you are a Jedi. Otherwise you wouldn't have come out of that speeder crash unscathed." The Skeleton then pointed his finger to the lightsaber on Ravi's belt. "And then there is that thing." Ravi ignited the saber. It's purple light reflecting on his annoyed face. "I want to know what is going on right now!" "What is there not to know? The Overlord ordered all Jedi dead and you are one of them. But alive. It's really not hard to understand." "Overlord?" Evangeline and Ravi both said out loud together. "Overlord Zoldius, of course." Cameron said with an irritated voice and cocked his blaster towards Evangeline. "How do you not know?" Evangeline and Ravi looked at each other in great concern. "Of course..." The Jedi muttered under his breath. "Enough now." Skelly took out a chain and set it ablaze. "Time to meet the Force for you." With a long haul he aimed the burning chain at their position but before they could act a large ship appeared from the skies and shot the chain to pieces. Its boiling hot pieces flying everywhere. One hitting Cameron on the chin. "What now!" The Fire Skeleton screamed in frustration. "It's the Redemption!" Evangeline yelled as she recognized the ship. "No it's not... it's smaller..." Ravi looked at the ship that did indeed resemble his Redemption in design but only seemed as big as a light freighter instead of an actual war cruiser. The landing hatch opened and there stood Avery. Only she seemed taller. With a smooth back flip she jumped down and landed on the surface in front of them, igniting her dual bladed saber. Ravi looked at her. She was taller then him, clade in dark green and gold. Her hair longer with a braid on the left side. But the biggest difference was her hair colour, wich was now grey. As she cocked her head he could tell her age from her face. Avery was no longer a young padawan, but an elder. "Go with Bogore. He is on the ship. Everything will be made clear eventually." She told Ravi with a certain comfort in her voice. Meanwhile her old master just stared at her in disbelief. "Ravi!" Evangeline grabbed his hand and released him from his thoughts. “Let’s go!” Avery clashed her saber with Duban’s own flame sword and they dueled it out while Ravi ran with Evangeline towards the ship that resembled the Redemption. “Another Jedi. Today is my lucky day.” Duban threatend the older woman. “Don’t you have anything better to do then obey the orders of a mad man.” “The overlord’s rule is just and you know it.” “Then why are we fighting?” Avery smirked and used the force to jump over Skelly and push him to the ground. “Jedi scum.” Duban shouted as he shot back up on his feet and clashed with her again. “Today you will not escape me.” “I have done it before. I can do it again.” The earth around them started trembling and some pebbles began floating. Duban looked around distraught. Avery put her hands together and let the force build up until eventually it created a shock wave and threw Skelly, Cameron and Daniel to the ground. Avery herself ran towards the Redemption clone. Ravi and Evangeline boarded the ship and Ravi waited on the boarding ramp for his apprentice. A dust storm was approaching from the east and near their position. “Hurry Avery! Hurry!” The ship hovered over the ground and Avery used the force to jump as high as she could and attempted to land on the boarding ramp. She missed but Ravi grabbed her hand and pulled her on. “Thank you Ravi. I wish i still had your reflexes. It feels like yesterday that i did.” “You remember me?” Ravi wondered as he knew the others did not. “There is a lot to explain-” The ship came to a halt and rocked around a bit. “What the-” Bogore shouted from the pilot’s seat. Ravi and Avery watched how Daniel had picked up a rocket launcher and began shooting the ship, following directions from Skelly. “Crap!” Avery shouted as she also noticed Skelly giving commands. “This ship is basically that skeleton’s design. He knows all its flaws.” This made Ravi think about the Redemption even more. He and Skelly designed it together. Maybe this one is smaller because he didn’t help with it. “Ravi!!” He heard The Fire Skeleton shout from the ground and his eyed were now wide open. “He said my name...” Ravi muttered to himself. Avery stood up with determination in her eyes. “I know that look. What are you going to do Avery?” “Fulfilling my destiny. He’s gonna shoot us out of the sky if no one does anything about it.” She walked to the edge of the boarding ramp and pressed a comm link button. “Don’t wait for me Bogore. We’ve got Ravi. Bring him to Darren.” “Avery what do you mean by that?” Ravi tried to shout over the noise of the dust storm. “Time is broken master. And we can restore it. But i’m leaving that up to you.” “Up to me? We can do it together like we always do!” “A necessary sacrifice.” Avery began to disappear within the dust clouds. “Avery don’t!” “Goodbye master.” She let herself fall off the ramp. “NO!!” Ravi yelled as he ran forward to try and catch her. Obviously he was too late and her silhouette disappeared in the dust. “I’m closing the ramp” Bogore’s voice came from the intercom. Down on the ground Avery used the force to slow down her fall and landed right in front of the three men. “I knew that would draw you out.” Skelly immediately ignited his flamesword. “Of course you did.” Avery threw her light saber and cut the rocket launcher in half, making Daniel fall over onto his back. As Avery prepared to catch her light saber again a bolt of fire hit her right in the face. “Most important rule of Jedi hunting. Without their sabers they’re the most vulnerable.” Duban said as smoke rose from his green arm, with crackles of fire still dripping off it. Avery lay on the ground moaning, her face badly burned. “I’m am not going to kill Avery Thornston.” Duban said as he picked up her saber hilt and crushed it in his hand, wich is strengthen by his armored suit. “I have a feeling you are going to be of great use to me or the Overlord.” The ship exited the planet's orbit as Ravi barged onto the bridge. "Bogore turn around!" "I'm sorry Ravi. I've got my orders." "I'm your captain!" Ravi smacked the control board. "Not in this timeline." Bogore said softly and slowly. Just enough for the words to hit both Ravi and Evangeline. "Timeline...?" Ravi looked at the princess in confusion and she got the same look of confusion back. "Let that sink in for a moment. You will find out what i'm talking about soon enough" Bogore said, pulled down the throttle and the ship went into hyperspace... To be continued... Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Ivar-Jedi Category:Ivar- Canon Category:Rise of The Redemption Category:The Rise Series Category:Series Category:Episode Category:Season 2